


Who He Is (Himself)

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Implied Evil!Mycroft, John Watson is a Spy, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For lannamichaels who asked for Evil AU with Mycroft. Unfortunately Mycroft's presence is only implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who He Is (Himself)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/gifts).



> I also have no idea why they would be using burn bags.
> 
> Criticism: Welcome

Elliot Williams slid the burn bag across the table to the woman across from him and reached for a second, bulging one.

"He will be watching your every move. Nevermind your documentation, but every material aspect of your identity, he will notice."

Elliot smiled coolly at the advice from the nameless woman across from him. "Then I'll be myself," he said.

"You no longer exist," the agent said. She read a message on her phone, glancing at him dubiously as Elliot stripped and repacked his new identity's wallet with the cards ordered the way he preferred.

"You have one chance. You will be contacted after introductions are made." She stood up, taking Elliot's identity with him. It seemed they were done.

"By who? Another one of you lot?" he asked, digging a chain out from the bottom of the envelope.

"No." She smiled coldly. Her eyes clearly said he'd be dead in a day. "Good luck, Dr. Watson."

Elliot ignored her. He slid the chain over his neck and tucked the tags into his shirt. "Ta."


End file.
